An increasing number of electronic devices today come equipped with cameras, displays, audio, and communication capabilities, and are therefore capable of participating in a videocalling or videoconferencing. Such devices include, but are not limited to, desktop, laptop or netbook computers, smart phones, feature phones, tablet computers, TVs, as well as electronic devices designed specifically for videocalling or videoconferencing. Given the growing variety of such devices, interoperability becomes an important issue in the videocalling field.